


look at me

by BobSpaget



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, yanagis got some feelings for yuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobSpaget/pseuds/BobSpaget
Summary: “Don’t you at least want to have your first kiss?”





	look at me

Opening the door to his dorm, Yanagi is met with a familiar sight. At least two dozen pieces of paper scattered across the room, all of them filled with half-finished sketches smudged off with eraser.

At the desks on the far-left side of the room was his roommate, back hunched and eyes cemented on his work.

“Hey, I’m back. Still busy?” Yanagi called out to him from the doorway, giving a gentle smile when Yuma turned to face him with a halt of his pencil.

Yuma lifted his free hand to adjust his glasses. “Welcome back. I’m sorry about the mess, I’ll clean up soon.” On nights where he stays up for his ghostwriting job (almost every night), Yuma switches out his contacts to avoid accidentally falling asleep in them. The time was well past midnight and signs of exhaustion were showing on his face.

Moving casually towards the sofa, Yanagi takes his left hand out of his pants pocket to pick up one of the stray papers. Examining the faint remnants of the rejected comic as he sits down, he takes his other hand to sweep his hair off his shoulders. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you make this big of a mess. Any problems?”

“I’m having trouble coming up with a sketch for this scene. Nothing I’ve done so far has had the right impact.” Yuma looks away in slight frustration, tapping the lead of his pencil onto the wood of the desk.

“What are trying to write?”

“Uh…”

“What? Is it something erotic?” Yanagi teased with a lift to the corner of his lips, prodding him to respond.

The junior gives out a sigh, expression seeming more tired than they were a moment ago. “It’s a kiss scene.”

“Oh,” Yanagi put down the sketch onto the table, arching his brow. “You’ve drawn shoujo manga plenty of times. Is this not something you’re used to by now?”

“Whenever I have to write a scene like this, it takes this many times if not more to get something decent.” He points to the paper on his desk with a dissatisfied look. “This one seems to be no good either.”

“I probably don’t need to ask, but you don’t know any girls you could talk to?”

“Even at home, I didn’t talk much to any girls let alone start a relationship with them.” Yuma’s brows furrow as he takes his grip off the pencil.

Yanagi thinks his partner’s lack of experience can almost be cute, if not absolutely unheard of. There’s a pause before he asks, “Don’t you at least want to have your first kiss?”

“I haven’t really thought about it.” Yuma blinks some of the tiredness out of his eyes as a distraction from the uncomfortable air building in the room.

“You should at least know what it feels like.” Yanagi’s whole body is turned towards Yuma, waiting for his response in amusement. “A high schooler who hasn’t been kissed is like a flower waiting to bloom.”

Yuma ignores his undecipherable remark. “That isn’t really something I can just ask for help with…” Rising out of his chair, he interlocks his fingers for an upward stretch before putting both his arms back down. “There’s still time before the deadline. Today’s a school day so I think I’ll stop for now. You should go to sleep too, senpai. I’ll clean up the room, so you can use the shower first.” Still standing in front of his desk, he takes hold of an empty manila folder within a small shelf. No paper goes to waste; he’ll save the ones he used today and reuse them when the time comes.

Yanagi closes his eyes in thought, turning his back in serious consideration of whether he should say what’s come to his mind.

Done with the desk, done with desk, Yuma looks towards the couch, folder in his left hand. “Senpai?”

“Why not ask me?” Yanagi poses, back still turned.

“With what?”

“Kissing.”

“Huh??” Yuma squeaks in a rare high-pitched tone. He jerks back in surprise, face incredulous. “Why would you want to help me?”

“Well…” Yanagi isn’t convinced any excuse he gives will be good enough, but fortunately for him, the one he’s answering to isn’t known for logical reasoning. “Isn’t it my job as your partner to help you?”

Expression still puzzled, Yuma responds, “Relationship practice is probably not what the teachers had in mind when they came up with the pair system.”

“It’s not just about that. Maybe this will be how you come up with an idea for your scene.”

“I’ve managed to come up with something before.”

“With that kind of attitude, you might stay single forever.”

“…”

Waiting for a retort that never comes, Yanagi resigns with a shrug of his shoulders, once again closing his eyes. “If you don’t want to, I’m not going to force you.”

He changes the topic quickly, shaking off the strange emotion that’s brimming inside him. “You sure about me using the bathroom first? I feel like resting a bit so if you want to-”

“Yanagi-senpai.”

When Yanagi opens his eyes, he is surprised to see the other standing in front of him, manila folder held at his hip. He tilts his head up to meet Yuma’s face, gazing at blue irises that shine through the young man’s lenses.

“Yuma…?”

“Do you really want to help me?” Bending his knees a bit to level with the other, he leans forward and moves his right hand past the side of Yanagi’s face, placing his palm against the back cushion.

With more honesty than he would have liked to convey, he says, “If it’s for you, I don’t mind.”

Ages seem to pass after Yanagi’s not-confession before Yuma starts inching closer, Yanagi’s chest pulling when the other suddenly moves back. “Wait. If both of us are kissing, who’s supposed to take the picture?”

His eyes squint in disbelief. “…What?”

“I want to keep a visual reference when I get back to working on the scene later.”

_‘Oh my God.’_

Any romantic tension Yanagi must’ve felt was replaced by a dumbstruck silence. If it was anyone else, he’d be convinced that he was being played for a fool right now. But no, it was likely the fact that the other was serious that made it frustrating.

“The experience in and of itself should be more than what any picture can capture. So, let’s not, okay?”

“…Okay.”

More time is spent in silence waiting for his partner’s next move before he sees a blush settling on his cheeks, eyes avoiding his direction.

With a light chuckle, he takes a moment to appreciate the view before he reaches to cradle the side of Yuma’s face, thumb gently stroking his cheek as he happily takes note of its warmth. “Yuma,” Waiting until the other’s eyes met his, he whispers in a gentle tone. “Please?”

Finally, the distance between them closes. Yuma clumsily presses on his lips, eyes glued shut. It lasts just long enough for Yanagi, who kept his eyes open, to think about the dryness of the lips touching his and about eyelashes that are even prettier when seen up close-

They break apart with Yuma letting out a small breath, their hands still where they were; Yuma now clutching onto the sofa while Yanagi’s hasn’t moved an inch away from his cheek.

In the same hushed tone as before, he asks, “So? Did you get any ideas?”

“…I don’t know.”

“Oh.”

Yanagi is the first to retract his hand, his weight shifting onto his palm as he lays it flat next to his hip.

Yuma also takes back his hand, wordlessly going back to collecting the mess of papers on the floor. As he crouches to reach for them, he speaks to the other. “Are you really going to use the bathroom second? I might look over these again to find something useful.”

“Actually, I think I’ll go first.” He gets up from the couch and walks towards the bathroom, not once looking at the other. When he opens the door, Yuma pauses to glance up at him before he continues when he leaves his sight.

From the other side of the door, Yanagi covers his mouth. The first thought he has is if he should have asked for another.

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first fic! idk if it's any good, so if you want to, please tell me what you think!!


End file.
